Fall harnesses are an example of a critical piece of fall protection safety equipment that are integral to preventing accidents on the job site. They provide a reliable restraint system worn by the worker that is connected to a fixed anchor point on a supporting structure. Fall harnesses are designed to arrest the fall of a worker quickly and safely but result in the worker being suspended in the fall harness. If there is no ladder or scaffolding for the worker to climb back up, the worker will remain suspended until additional rescue help can be rendered. Being suspended in the fall harness for an extended period of time can lead to serious injury or death. Consequently, rapid response is critical.
It is known to provide a fall indicator in a fall harness to provide notice that a fall harness has experienced a arrested fall while worn by worker, with the fall indicator being formed by a folded length of one of the straps that forms the fall harness that is secured in the folded condition by a breakable connection that breaks when the harness experiences an arrested fall while worn by a worker. Typically, such fall indicators have a label or other indicia that is exposed when the breakable connection is broken and the folded length of strap unfolds, with the now exposed label or other indicia providing notice that the harness has experienced an arrested fall. While the notice provided by the label/indicia is useful for preventing future use of the harness without understanding that the harnesses already experienced an arrested fall, the label/indicia does nothing to alert other personnel that a worker has experienced an arrested fall and may be suspended in the fall harness.